


The Wind Lover

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	The Wind Lover

The wind was blowing hard against him. His eyes watered but he relished the onslaught.

He revelled in the wind. His hair could stream untethered, his thoughts could be scattered and his ideals set free.

The watcher tracked him constantly, amazed at the endurance of such a slight figure. He appeared so delicate, so very vulnerable, but the watcher knew differently.

The Wind Lover was as strong as an ox. He could move through time like quicksilver. He was aware of the watcher but would only acknowledge the presence when he saw fit. 

The watcher waited. He’d happily wait forever.


End file.
